A Magical Girl
by ashangel101010
Summary: The Princess of Springtime rescues a lost boy.


A Magical Girl

* * *

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- The Dance by Tangerine Dream

* * *

Ben Solo's earliest memory was that of the Princess of Springtime and her magical sword. She was dressed in the petals of a hundred pink roses and leapt around in her silver slippers. A crown of jade roses laid on her red head, while a collar of bluebells protected her delicate neck. She held her magical pink sword with her white gloved hands and presented it to him.

"_Kylo, I bestow upon you Rose Cutter. Wield this with a kind heart and a sharp mind against the forces of evil. And if you ever feel lost, come and find me." _

And twenty-three years later, he has done exactly that. He is sitting on her ice-blue couch with Rose Cutter on his lap; he hears the shower turn off and waits a few more minutes for her to appear. She appears in a thin, black bathrobe with pink burnt legs and short red hair.

"Uh, why are you–" Her blue eyes land on Rose Cutter and then look back up at him. "Ben?"

"You said to come to you when I felt lost. I am lost."

"Is this because you found out the truth of your lineage?" _And so did the entire galaxy. _

He nods numbly.

"That was three days ago! Did you spend them tracking me down?" Her blue eyes darken to a worrisome green.

"No, the first day was my uncle and mother justifying their lies by omission to me. I then spent the next day slicing into First Order comm channels and sifted until I found your location. I spent half a day in hyperspace and the other half as a radar technician."

"Oh, so Matt's not real…" Her green eyes turn watery blue with disappointment.

"Neither is Ben Solo anymore." Ben remarks bitterly.

"I told your mum that _Ben Organa _would be more regal. Or she could compromise and have made it _Organa-Solo_,gifting you a unique surname thanks to the handy-dandy hyphen!" She tries like the princess he once was to lighten his dark mood.

"All of it is just their lies now. They've led me astray, and, now, you must guide me."

"Guide you where? The Light? The Dark? I'm a Force-null." She giggles, and his heart skips a beat.

"You are. But I don't need the Force. I need your _magic_." She stares at him for a few silent moments before plopping her perky tushy on the couch.

"You do need help." She places a white hand over his folded ones over Rose Cutter.

"It might take a while. I did leave a note saying how I'm staying with a friend to sort things out."

"Alright, you can stay here until you can find yourself again, but you have to contact them at least weekly to let them know that you're safe and alive."

"Why should I do that?" Her pink lips tighten into a frown.

"Because they're your family and they thought they were protecting you. The Commandant did the same thing with me until I turned sixteen." She rubs crescents into his hands.

"What did he keep from you?"

"Actually, it was more action than verbal in this case. He decided that since I passed my interrogation final exam with flying colors, which is how my legs got ruined, I didn't need him anymore and he left." She says casually, even though her eyes harden with old pain.

"That's horrible."

"For me, yes, but now he's with my father and they're living happily ever after!" If she had a teacup, he knows that she would be sipping her problems away.

"…So what cover story are you going to use so I won't be imprisoned by the First Order?"

"You could continue being Matt the Radar Technician!" He cheerfully joins in changing the subject.

"I know nothing about radars."

"Oh, then why did you masquerade as a radar technician?"

"Because I had the wig and jumpsuit for it."

"Will a figure out an appropriate occupation for you later. Do you have a name in mind?"

"Kylo."

* * *

**Author's Comments- **Here are the links:

The Princess of Springtime's dress is inspired by _Berserk's _Flower Storm Monarch aka Danann the Domestic, except more appropriate for children to wear: a href=" . ?width=640&crop=smart&auto=webp&s=9073300d1c470c9c474014d181beaf4426255ed1"Link/a

This is the Princess of Springtime's magical sword-wand. It's possibly my favorite version of Sailor Moon's moon stick: a href=" . "Link/a

And so Kylo eventually finds his own magic and shows it to Hux: his penis. And they both create a magical baby together and Kylo finds his path as a father, although not before marrying Hux in a wedding that he's been planning since infancy because he loves Hux so much and doesn't want the baby born out of wedlock. He invites his parents, Chewie, and uncle to see the unholy union of the century and drop the bomb that he's also knocked Hux up. There's some Skywalker-Organa-Solo drama for a bit, but who can resists a black haired, green-eyed baby that is the reincarnation of Darth Nihilus but really wants to enjoy being alive this time around. Also, Anakin is constantly spouting how cute Kylux is, while Xanatos and Bruck Chun keep screaming how absolutely creepy Ben/Kylo is. Which one of these Force Ghosts are right? Hint: it's never ever Anakin, but, since he's The Force's bastard, he gets special treatment.

Guess who got into _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_! My favorite episode so far is "Spider with a Top Hat," and don't worry about spoilers because I've read/seen them all, which is why I decided to watch the series now. Also, I'm a Tomco shipper because I have a thing for magical boys with anger issues getting together with a calmer, nicer partner. Also, my favorite character is Eclipsa and my second favorite is Spider with a Top Hat.


End file.
